


No More Easter Eggs

by rosegoldhl (Rosegoldhl)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, EASTER FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, but no actual smut, just pure fluff, mention of a blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegoldhl/pseuds/rosegoldhl
Summary: Harry and Louis have invited Louis' family to spend the Easter Holiday at their place and they have been planning an Easter Eggs hunt. Until everything goes wrong.Just a silly drabble I wrote. It's just pure fluff, domesticity and Louis teasing Harry as always.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweariwouldnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweariwouldnt/gifts).



> This was for the prompt "the store has run out of Easter Eggs". I have no idea about Easter or eggs, but I know a lot about overdramatic people and sarcastic little shits (hi! I'm both) thus this was born. 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy. <3

_So_ , Harry thought to himself, while checking things off his supermarket list, _we need thyme for the lamb and Easter Eggs for the kids' hunt_.

Harry had stupidly left the Easter shopping for the last minute. They usually preferred spending their time off to some tropical island, getting some much needed sun and private time together, but this year they had decided to have Louis' family over for an Easter Hunt and a nice homemade meal to finally make use of their renovated kitchen. Harry was dying to cook a special dinner for their family, since so far they had only cooked quick meals and Louis' famous fry-up. That boy couldn't cook to save the world, but he made a mean fry-up.

He rolled the cart around the aisles, trying to avoid buying half the store, yet giving in and buying snacks worth of many pounds. He had left the Easter Eggs for last. He had eyed some beautiful pastel ones, with pretty designs on them, that the kids would love. Louis had told him that his mom used to hide Easter Eggs all over their backyard and sent them to a treasure hunt every Easter, until Louis left home and the girls weren't interested in doing it anymore. According to him, it would be the first time that his baby siblings would do it and Harry was determined to create the perfect Easter for them.

He turned to the aisle with the Easter decorations and he walked straight where the decorative Easter Eggs were the last time he'd been there. Only problem; there were no more Easter Eggs, just Easter bunnies and chickens with scary disproportional eyes that looked like they had come straight out of a nightmare. Not one design of Easter Eggs. Not the pastel ones or the ugly eggs that no one usually bought. Somehow all of them were out of stock. Harry tried not to panic and he walked up and down the aisle in case the store had relocated them and he couldn't see them.

A teenage girl that worked there saw him walking around lost and she approached him with hesitant steps. “Hi, can I help you?” she asked, obviously recognizing him by the way she looked at him like she was seeing a dog walking on two legs, but she at least made an effort to not be invasive.

“Yes, thank you,” Harry said. “I'm looking for the Easter Eggs. I've seen some pastel ones with colorful tribal designs. Please, tell me you relocated them.”

The girl's eyes widened for a moment and she seemed a bit panicky. “I'm sorry, sir, we're out of stock. You know, with only two days left before Easter- I'm sorry.”

Harry sighed disappointed, but thanked the girl nevertheless for her help. “It's okay. Thank you for helping.”

“No problem,” she hesitated before she walked away.

Harry waited until he was alone in the aisle before he took his phone out of his pocket and called Louis. His boy answered after two rings.

“Where are you, Haz? I'm starving,” he whined as a greeting.

Harry didn't have time to be cute with him. Not when the kids' Easter would be destroyed, because Harry left the shopping for the last minute.

“The store is out of Easter Eggs, Lou,” Harry groaned. He felt like crying.

“It's okay, baby. I didn't know you'd go shopping after the meeting. Hey, can you get me that candy with the salted caramel? The new one, you know which one I'm talking about.”

How could Louis be so insensitive? Harry's life was ruined already, their Easter holiday with their family, when the kids were supposed to go on a hunt for the first time, was ruined because of him.

“Didn't you hear me, Lou? I destroyed Easter.”

“Wait, you mean you stole Easter like Mr. Grinch stole Christmas? Because I'm pretty sure Easter will happen with or without eggs and a hunt.”

“But, Lou,” Harry whined and Louis chuckled. Was he making fun of Harry? “Are you making fun of me?” Harry asked him a bit offended.

“Of course not, Harold,” Louis said and Harry could tell by the sound of his voice that he was struggling to choke down his laugh. “We're talking about a tragedy,” he said in a pompous voice. “How will we survive without Easter Eggs? This means the end of the world.”

“You're a twat,” Harry said trying hard not crack and laugh. “We promised them an Easter Eggs hunt, Lou, the kids were so excited. What are we supposed to do now?”

“Cancel Easter forever obviously.”

Harry rolled his eyes. Why the fuck did he fall in love with someone so sarcastic all the time? As if Louis wasn't the most melodramatic person Harry had ever met. As if Louis hadn't cried once, because their cat destroyed his favourite pair of socks with the little rainbows on them.

“You're laughing, but this is a big deal for me.”

“Love, just come home, I promise you it will be fine.”

Harry sighed giving up and accepting the fact that Easter was ruined. “Coming home now, do you want to order something in the meantime?” he asked as he rolled the cart towards the cashiers' area.

“I already ordered Chinese and it's on its way. Come to me, Harold, and I promise to cheer you up.”

Okay, now Harry was interested. “How?”

“The only way I know how, with our favourite movie and a nice blowjob.”

“On my way,” Harry said and hung up as he reached the cashier.

 

Thirty minutes later Harry was carrying the grocery bags in their house. He was carrying twenty bags at once, but there was no way he'd make two trips. Double trip was for the weak. As soon as he entered, Louis appeared from upstairs, running to greet him with a kiss.

“Missed you,” he whispered on his lips, before he took some of the bags from Harry's hands and led the way to the kitchen.

“I was gone for a couple of hours, hottie,” Harry teased him, feeling already more relaxed after he saw Louis.

“Stop calling me hottie, Harold. It's weird. No one calls their boyfriend 'hottie', seriously.”

They placed the bags on the kitchen island and Harry reached to pet Juliet, their cat, who rubbed her head on his shin.

“Did you get me my salted caramel candy?”

Harry rolled his eyes, because obviously Louis cared about his snack first and foremost. “Of course I did. However, as I told you, and you completely ignored my problem, I didn't find the Easter Eggs I wanted.”

“Love, it's fine, it's not a big deal.”

“Of course, it is,” Harry said exasperated. “I wanted it to be perfect for the kids. It's their first Easter without- you know I want them to be the happiest.”

Louis nodded and he reached to wrap his arms around Harry's waist. “Do you know how much I love you? For doing this for us and for being so cutely disappointed that you couldn't find the eggs you wanted.”

“I love you, too,” Harry said back and pecked him, because Louis was just lovely and Harry wanted to kiss him all the time. Even after seven years of relationship and living in each other's pocket, he still missed his boy even when they were right next to each other.

“To be honest,” Louis said pulling away, “I wish you had told me you'd go shopping. I mean I wouldn't be able to come with you, but I'd tell you that I've already had gone shopping myself this morning.”

“You what?” Harry asked confused.

“I'd thought it would be only fair, since you'll be the one doing the cooking, I should do something to help, so I decided to go shopping and surprise you. Obviously I kind of failed, because I didn't know what we needed beside the basics. But,” Louis opened a cardboard and took out a big box with Easter bunnies on it -these looked definitely cuter than the horrifying ones Harry had seen at the store, “I found these cute Easter Eggs and decided to buy them, because you told me you liked the pastel ones. So I bought them all.”

Louis opened the box to show the Easter Eggs to Harry and honestly he could kill him. “You massive twat, you could have told me,” Harry cried pretending being mad, although he launched himself at Louis and kissed his face silly. “I can't believe you're the arsehole, who bought all the Easter Eggs I wanted.”

“I'm exactly that kind of arsehole, aren't I?” Louis said with a cheeky smirk.

Harry smacked a loud kiss on Louis' lips, before he turned around to start putting away the grocery. “You're just amazing, hottie.”

“Stop calling me 'hottie'!” Louis yelled at him, slapping Harry's perky bum as he walked by him to open the fridge to make room for the new stuff. “But thanks, love. For everything.”

As if Harry wouldn't move mountains for his boy.

 


End file.
